Time is a fragile thing
by cookie505
Summary: Roy reflects on him and winrys relantionship from the moment he saw her all those years ago at the mere age of 10....Roys POV reviews would be lovely!


well i enjoy writing about this couple.its a good challenge for me.

warm socks?check.brain full of ideas?check.time to write a story!

this story is all from Roys POV

disclaimer-you know the answer to that.

enjoy!

**Time is a fragile thing**

When?When did I begin to become so lonely?Probley when I became a murder.Perferably I wish i didnt become so dark inside.But as they say,time is a frgile thing.Time can be the cure or diesease that comes inside of you and changes you and you dont even notice.Times changed me.Alot.

When I first came to the small town of Resembool I had a bad feeling.When I saw it raining I had a bad feeling.When I saw the tiny house I had a bad feeling.I knew once I went in things wouldnt be the same.I did it anyway seeing as it was my job and duty to do so.When i opened the door there they were.The eldest Elric laying down panting hard in pain and agony.The small old women staring at me with peircing evil eyes.Then I looked over and saw the large armor who was insealed with the younger Elrics soul.I could tell my bad feelings were correct.Then I saw her.That girl in the pictures.That Rockbell daughter.I couldnt believe my eyes.She haunted me.That gawky pale blue eyed little girl.Damn,she looked up with dear-caught-in-head-lights look.Scarded but confused.

I tryed to show no eye contact with her but that failed.I glanced at her a few times.She just stared at me though.God that kills me.I thought she wouldve known I was her parents killer but yet I think she didnt.Nor did the elderly woman either.I felt sick to think this single thought but I couldnt help it,but the young girl was absolutly adorable.Those large puppy dog eyes with that light pretty skin and long light blonde hair with her small form.Something was wrong with me I think at the time.I've never noticed these things on a child before.I was praying that pedophillia wasnt the case but yet I wasnt attracted to her I just found her precious.

From then on our lives never crossed one another till one day.I went to carry out an assainment and wouldnt you know where I had to go.That little town with the little house.

Resembool.

I was only suppose to bring something to a retired milatary offical.I was only going to spend one night at the small town but one night turned into two and two turned into along relantionship.With none of the less that gawky blue eyed girl Winry Rockbell.

To this day im not sure how i decied to stay another night but all I know is that me and Winry ran into eachother on a small country road.She invited me back to her small adobe and i said no no thats alright.She obviously won the spin off.

A talk with coffee turned into a confession from the heart.She already knew what I had done all those years ago.She said two Ishbalin brothers told her.She had a good cry on my shoulder about the whole thing.My tears fell freely aswell.A confession to the heart turned into a tender first kiss for her and a long awaited kiss for me.God it felt so right but yet I knew it was wrong.

That began it all.Our little secret relantionship.I woul;dnt call it boyfreind and girlfreind.I would call it two hurt souls healing eachothers hearts with tender,love and care.No one knew.Only one person who I could trust with my life.Riza.She was my bestfreind when it came down to it.She didnt like the idea of me,a 27 year old grown man with a 16 year old young girl but she never told a soul.

So now this moment i, a grown man is laying in bed with a 16 year old girl that is now hoplessly divoted to me while i caress her body and she hums things in my ear not to sexualy turn me on but to lull my pain away and to relax me.

So like a I said.Time is a funny thing.It can make you or brake you and sometimes change you for the better.As for me well it broke me into two then made me cross paths with the person I needed most.I'll let her gorw though,let her spread her wings.Whatever she does though,however she grows and however she chooses to live her life.She will always be the gawky little girl that I adored but was terrified of at the same time.

review!


End file.
